Persona 5 and a Half (DISCONTINUED)
by Acallaris
Summary: With the responsible adults taking care of society, the Phantom Thieves of Heart disband and return to their normal everyday lives... At least, that's what they thought. All of the sudden, people are dying in their sleep and coming back to life as vicious monsters... Something isn't right, and a certain Trickster and his friends are going to get to the bottom of this mystery.


_"_ _No! Joker!"_

 _"The Hell do you think you're doing man?! Get outta there!"_

 _"Please, stop! This is suicide!"_

" _It can't end like this!"_

" _There has to be some other way!"_

" _J-Joker, stop and think about what you're doing!"_

" _Why…Why aren't we able to do anything!?"_

…

…

 _..._

" _Everyone…Thank you for everything…Goodbye."_

" _NO!"_

" _ **Satanael! Divine Barrier!**_ _"_

* * *

 _ **(Transitioning...)**_

* * *

"Damn Morgana, you were right!" A familiar blonde-haired male awoke the frizzy haired boy who sat right next to him, however, the boy decided to keep his eyes shut. "This guy really would sleep through a fire!"

"Would sleep through a fire?" A black cat who was identified as Morgana repeated. "More like "has slept through a fire!" The black cat proceeded to turn towards a orange haired girl who had sat right next to him. "Isn't that right, Futaba?"

"Hey, in my defense, Sojiro wasn't being loud enough!" The girl identified as Futaba told the cat. "He was talking so low, I thought he said to dump everything in the dang pot!" The girl then proceeded to rest her head on top of the frizzy haired boy's head. "It was all Inari's fault..."

"Wha-What?!" Yusuke, who was usually the reserved one of the group and also sat on the other side of the frizzy-haired shouted. "I had nothing to do with that event! Why are you are you blaming me?!"

"You showed up at the scene of the crime once we put the fire out, therefore, making you the culprit!"

"But you're the one who started the fire! You had even said it yourself!"

"There they go again..." The brown haired girl, known as Makoto and was currently drove the vehicle that everyone was sitting in, let out a sigh. "With how loud everyone's talking, I'm surprised he's still asleep."

"You know, it's a bit disappointing that there aren't any restaurants around here..." The bleached-blonde girl who sat next to the driver yawned and looked out the window. "We could've thrown some sort of farewell party , after all, we won't be seeing him or Morgana until the summer…"

"Don't be sad Ann!" The caramel haired girl, who was known as Haru and eascurrently holding Morgana, spoke. "We can always merge the "Farewell" and "Welcome Back" parties once they come to visit!"

The frizzy haired boy smiled to himself after hearing what his friend had said. The blonde who sat right next to him noticed his smile. "Someone must be having a good dream."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Futaba snapped her fingers. The girl proceeded to fish out a black marker from her jacket pocket . "I knew that someone would've fallen asleep on this ride, so that's why I've come prepared!" Futaba looked down at the frizzy haired boy and sighed. "Although, I was hoping that it would be Ryuji…"

"Why me?!" Ryuji asked while looking at Futaba, who just stuck her tongue out at him. "Ah, whatever! Hurry up and draw something on the guy's face! He's definitely gonna freak out once he wakes up!"

Futaba proceeded to slowly move the marker over to the boy's cheek, the moment it touched his face is the moment his eyes shot open. The boy then grabbed Futaba's wrist, which caused her to jump. "Gah!" Futaba screamed. "He broke free from his prison in the dream world! He's gonna kill us all!"

"I had a feeling that all this noise would've eventually woken him up." Makoto chuckled ?and used the rear view mirror to look at the boy. "I'm guessing that you heard a majority of our conversation?"

The boy raised his eyebrow, he acted as if he had not been listening into the conversation the whole time. "Come on dude, we know that you were listening in on us and pretending to be asleep." Ryuji sighed, but noticed that his friend looked even more confused. "…Or maybe you were actually asleep."

"Um…Hey." The boy noticed that he still had Futaba's wrist in his grasp. The girl was currently to break free from his grasp, but wasn't really making any progress. "Could um…I have my hand back…please?" The boy proceeded to let go of Futaba, who happily flew back into her seat.

* * *

 _ **(Not too long later...)**_

* * *

"Hey…Is this the place?" Ann asked. Everyone in the vehicle looked out the window, once they did, the smiles on their faces turned into frowns. They had arrived in a unfamiliar town in the middle of the night…unfamiliar to all except one. Makoto began to slow the vehicle down as it entered into a neighborhood.

Makoto kept on driving and everyone else kept on observing their neighborhood. Eventually, the van came to a sudden stop. The van had stopped outside a medium sized house with a gate. In front of the gate was a mailbox, and on the mailbox was a name. "Kurusu…" Yusuke read. "It…seems like we've reached our destination."

"Sure does…" Morgana didn't sound too happy, then again, nobody was happy at the moment. The lights within the house were off, indicating that people were either sleeping, or weren't home.

Everyone proceeded to exit the van. Once everyone was out of the vehicle, they all began to crowd around the frizzy-haired boy. "Looks like it's time for us to say goodbye for now…" Haru spoke in a low voice.

"Man…This sucks…" Ryuji let out a frustrated sigh. "He has to come back here…He can't even stay and go to school in Shibuya…This is just a giant load of crap…"

Everyone was silent, nobody knew what to say…At least, nobody wanted to say anything. "Come on guys, why are we all so depressed…?" Morgana broke the silence. Everyone turned towards the cat who was sticking his head out of the boy's bag. "You're acting like this is the last time we're going to be seeing each other!"

"…He's right." Yusuke said. "It'll only be a few months before we meet up again, so we shall not she'd any tears."

"Yeah! Before you know it, it'll already be summer time and we'll all be hanging out with each other like the good old days!" Ryuji said.

"Just hearing this is making me really excited!" Haru was so happy, she looked as if she would start jumping for joy. "I can't wait to see both you and Morgana! Ooh! My father had his very own resort, we can all take a trip there when summer vacation begins!"

"That would be awesome!" Ann said before turning towards the boy. "Hey, can you and Morgana promise all of us one thing?" The boy tilted his head in response. "Don't change who you are, alright? Just keep being you, and we'll keep being ourselves."

The boy looked at all his friends, they were all smiling at him. The boy couldn't help but smile back and nod in response to Ann's wish. It wasn't long before everyone but the boy and the cat started to get back into the van. "Take it easy, try not to overwork yourself!" Makoto said.

"We'll all keep in touch, so don't you start muting our messages!" Ann said.

"Take care, and please our regards to your family!" Yusuke said.

"Don't you go and starting hanging out with a bunch of non-delinquents, you hear?!" Ryuji shouted.

"Don't forget about us! It would be really sad and messed up if you did in a span of four months!" Futaba said.

"We wish you the very best!" Haru said.

"…Hey, aren't you gonna say something?" Morgana looked up at the boy, who had been silent this whole entire time. The boy looked at the cat and then back at his friends.

"…Everyone…" Everyone looked at the frizzy-haired boy with curious expressions, mainly cause anything came out of his mouth was something interesting. "…Let's make that party something truly unforgettable."

"…Sure thing…" Ryuji smirked. "Anyways, see you around…Akira."

With that, the van took off. Akira and Morgana were waving back at their friends who were currently waving at them. They kept on waving until the van crossed a bridge, that's when the van disappeared from their sight.

"…Looks like that chapter has ended…" Morgana said to Akira as he turned towards the house. Akira opened and closed the gate as soon as he entered. Akira then walked up the steps of his home until he stood in front of the door. "Once that door opens, we'll be starting a whole new chapter in our lives…are you ready for that?"

"…" Akira looked at the cat. "…Yeah."

Akira took in a deep breath and thought back on everything that had happened in the past year…all of the events that occurred revolved around one particular group…"The Phantom Thieves of Heart"

Akira rung the doorbell without any hesitation, and almost immediately did the lights within the house turned on. Akira and Morgana both exchanged looks with one another. After a few minutes of waiting, the boy could hear someone from inside the house unlocking the door. Once the door opened….

….

….

….

…. Akira smiled.

* * *

 _ **What's going on everybody? My name is-…Wait…I can't do that here..Well…Sh-**_

* * *

 _ **(TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES )**_

* * *

 _ **Good morning/afternoon/evening everyone! I'm Acallaris, and thank you for reading the first chapter of Persona 5 ½ (In a half)! I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **Ever since last year, I've practically fallen in love with the Persona Franchise (Mainly cause of a friend of mine...I blame him for my addiction)! I just love the characters, the stories, the community, and all that stuff. However, I wasn't really comfortable in making a Fanfiction (mainly cause I didn't know what type of story I could make without realizing that someone had the same idea and beat me to it). However, that all changed when P5 came out last month.**_

 _ **Persona 5 has a lot of loveable and memorable characters, and the story was great! (It wasn't perfect, but it was great.) I haven't seen such a good game come out in a while. *quickly looks over at Breath of the Wild and chucks it out the window* After seeing the ending though, I just wanted more! I didn't want it to end like that!**_

 _ **And so, here is Persona 5 ½! A story that's suppose to take place after the events of Persona 5! However, this is my first Persona Fanfiction, so feedback is greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say, or what kinds of advice you have to give me.**_

 _ **But anyways, that's all the time I have for now! Hopefully I'm able to get the next chapter out by the end of the week (no promises though!). Welp, I'm Acallaris and I'll catch you guys in the next chapter! See you then!**_


End file.
